Doctor Heist
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: AU where The Doctor, Amy and Rory are a team of criminals on a mission to steal a priceless artifact for art collector, Professor Song. An ancient skull known simply as The Silence. The Doctor is a world class thief. Amy, a master hacker. And Rory is the mild mannered office secretary at Leadworth Security Tech with a altar ego that's any but mild. (Warning; murder and past abuse)
1. Assemble a Team

The Doctor was lead by heavily armed men through the jungle. "So..." He attempted a conversation. "This Professor Song... eccentric artifact collector with a massive hidden base in the middle of The Amazon. I think I'm going to like her."

They walked up to a large tree beside a waterfall and it opened up to reveal a staircase. "Follow us" The guard spoke in a monotone voice.

"This is simply incredible!" The Doctor was having way too much fun taking it all in. They reached a room with large stone angels and stained glass hanging from the walls. A throne stood in the center. "Welcome to The Church" River Song slowly raised her head to look The Doctor in the eye. "I brought you here because they say you're the best thief the art world has ever known."

"Oh, I guess I have sticky fingers." The Doctor joked.

"Hmm, The things I'd love to do with those fingers of yours, Doctor" Professor Song smiled.

"I knew I was going to like her." The Doctor whispered to one of the guards standing beside him.

"Obviously, I need you to steal something for me." River smiled. "Have you ever heard of The Silence?" The professor pointed her finger and virtual image appeared floating between them. It was a strangely shaped skull; unusually large with eye sockets far too big to be anything human.

"I've heard the stories. If you look into it's eyes you'll go mad, right?" The Doctor asked.

"It only works if you know how to use it." River replied.

"And you know how, don't you?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Professor, are you asking me to steal an ancient alien skull so you can learn the art of mind control?"

"I was told you were an intelligent man, Doctor." Professor Song smiled.

"Intelligent enough to know that this artifact in question is hidden deep within a basement in the middle of the American desert in a heavily guarded military facility. I can't do this on my own." The Doctor expressed some concern.

"Assemble a team if you must. Just make sure they're the best you can get." River shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "Please, there's no time to waste."

"I'll get to it straight away" The Doctor bowed in an exaggerated fashion and quickly turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" River's voice echoed in The Church halls. "Empty his pockets." She called the guards. They grabbed him and found a ruby encrusted ring in his trouser pocket. "Funny, looks exactly like one I have on display just outside this room." River smiled. "I admire your skills, Doctor. I promise you that the reward for bringing me The Silence is worth more than that ring."

"How much are we talking?" The Doctor shot her a rather flirtatious look.

"Billions upon billions." River shot back with an equally intense look.

"I won't let you down" The Doctor promised as he bowed to her once more before being escorted off the premises.

It was another rainy day in London as Rory Williams sat at his cubicle and found himself staring blankly at the drops splatting violently against the window. The whole ground floor of Leadworth Security Tech was a giant window. The walls were made of glass. Suddenly a woman with a blue umbrella and bright red hair stopped right where he'd been staring and began to check her reflection. It was a one way window; he could see out but she couldn't see in. For her it was a mirror.

She did a quick spin and checked her backside as she straightened out her skirt. Rory couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her. She was dressed like a business woman but her skirt was just a little too short and a little too tight. Her legs went on for miles. Rory suddenly realized he was ogling a stranger and quickly spun his chair back around to focus on his work again.

Rory worked for a company that specialized in anti-hacking and cyber counterintelligence but Rory was just a worker bee; no one special. He was just a secretary. "Coffee, Williams" The little intercom on his desk went off.

"On it" Rory got up and went off to the break room to get some coffee started.

"Oh, good! Coffee boy's here" Jeff put his arm around Rory. Jeff was a hacker but there was a certain dumb jock quality in the way he presented himself that made you wonder if we was really suited for the job. "Oh, my God! Rory. Let me tell you, I just saw the hottest girl I have ever seen walk into this office two minutes ago."

"Oh?" Rory half listened. He hated the way Jeff would go on about him romantic conquests. The man sounded like a total jerk and he was really working his way up Rory's list of people he'd like to kill.

"She walked in out of the rain and shiver saying 'oh, it's wet out there'." Jeff mocked her voice.

"So she's Scottish then?" Rory chuckled at Jeff's attempt to imitate the accent.

"Yeah and a redhead" Jeff sat down at the round table in the break room. "Hand me a coffee, will ya?" He waved over at Rory who handed him a cup. "Look, there she is" Jeff whispered as he pointed out the break room door to the very girl Rory had been staring at 5 minutes ago.

"Oh, her? I.. I've seen her before" Rory smiled a little.

"Yeah, she looks like the girl that starred in the office porn you watched last night, right?" Jeff laughed.

"Don't be so rude" Rory looked down at the ground shyly.

"Come on!" Jeff nudged Rory jokingly. "I'm just fucking around with you, Rory"

"I have to give Mrs. Ramsden her coffee." Rory walked off quickly and made his way to his boss' office.

"Thank you, Rory" Mrs. Ramsden took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Are you feeling well, Rory?" She asked.

"For the most part" He lied.

"It's just that these files you gave me earlier are a complete mess. It's not like you to be so unorganized." Mrs. Ramsden gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine. Just... I've not been sleeping well." Rory shrugged.

"You've not been sleeping well for weeks it seems. You're a good enough secretary, Rory but I think you might need some time off" Mrs. Ramsden warned.

"No, I'm fine. I'll make sure to triple check every bit of paperwork that comes through. Not a single thing out of place. Promise" Rory waited for the boss to nod her head approvingly before he quickly excited her office and ran into the new girl quite embarrassingly.


	2. Counterintelligence

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry I.." Rory started picking up the papers he'd dropped when he ran into the gorgeous redhead. She chuckled as she knelt down beside him and helped pick up his papers.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled and Rory's heart sunk to his stomach. "I'm Amy" She extended her hand for a shake which Rory took as he clumsily balanced the folders full of files he'd been carrying.

"Rory" He replied.

"You the errand boy here, Rory?" Amy asked with a sweet joking smile on her face.

"Yeah, basically." Rory chuckled.

"I'll help you with those papers if you help me score a cup of coffee. What do you say?" Amy wink and had him floored.

"Umm... yeah.. ok" Rory couldn't believe his luck and neither could Amy. The files with the codes she'd been looking for just stumbled right into her hands. She very quickly hid what she needed in her purse and handed the rest back to Rory.

"Know where I can get a copier?" Amy asked.

"There's one in the break room." Rory pointed over to the break room to see Jeff was still in there. "There's coffee in there too but I'd wait until Jeff leaves the room."

"Why?" Amy wondered if he knew she wanted privacy. Perhaps he'd caught her stealing the papers and was letting her go.

"It's just that he's just kind of a creep. That's all" Rory sat down at his desk and began to sort out the files he'd dropped.

"I've dealt with my fair share of creeps. I think I can take him" Amy shot Rory another flirty smile that made Rory look down at the ground shyly. "How about you let me do the errand running for a change. I see you never got a drink for yourself. Be right back with your coffee, sir" She bowed jokingly and ran off to the break room.

Rory looked over from his desk to see Jeff swooping in the instant Amy walked into the room. Typical. In about five minutes Amy was back with a coffee and some extra papers. "Here's the coffee I promised you and I found these" She handed Rory the original copies of the papers she'd printed in the break room. "We must have missed them the first time round. They look rather important."

"Thank you!" Rory gasped as he took the papers. "If I'd lost these I'd been sacked for sure."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Amy turned around to see a man checking his reflection in the window as he straightened his tie.

"Oh, geez. I was just doing the exact same thing outside that window 10 minutes ago." Amy laughed. "It hadn't occurred to me that someone might be watching. How embarrassing."

Rory chuckled nervously. He worried Amy had just realized he'd been staring at her earlier.

"People stop there all the time to stare at you, don't they?" Amy smiled. "Must be strange having someone stare at you without actually seeing you"

"I'm used to people not noticing me so... It's nothing new." Rory turned his chair back around to face his computer. "Thank you so much for the coffee." He added.

"It was nice to meet you, Rory" Amy made a conscious decision to mention his name as she lightly touched his shoulder while saying goodbye. She wanted to make sure he understood that at least this one time, he'd been noticed.

Amy walked into the woman's restroom and fixed her lipstick. She checked that all the stalls were empty before taking out her phone. "I've got the codes"

"Great! Now you just need to sit tight and do your research" The Doctor spoke on the other line. "This company is in charge of creating the security software for some of the biggest military facilities in the world and it's your job to learn every strength and weakness they have."

"Well, it's my first day here so it might be a few months before I get everything done if we want to do this right" Amy warned him.

"I hate waiting" The Doctor sighed.

"I know" Amy laughed. "See you tonight, Doctor" She hung up and walked to her desk. She'd been hired by Leadworth Security as an anti-hacker. She was there to do as The Doctor had said; to put the system through it's paces. She had to think like the bad guy and test the programs defences. Luckily for her, she was very good at being bad.

Two months into the mission and The Doctor received a knock at his door. He recognized them as Professor Song's muscle. They handed him a letter. "Come with us" The men escorted him to a black luxury vehicle with blacked out windows. The Doctor opened the letter to find a plane ticket. "The Professor is expecting you." The man opened the door as they arrived at the airport.

The Doctor follows the directions River Song had left for him as he arrived at Alexandria International Airport. Another fancy car with blacked out windows picked him up and sent him to a posh hotel and a penthouse suite overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. "Hello, Sweetie" River smiled with a glass of red wine in her hand as she sat in an elegant armchair in an even more elegant night gown.

"You could have just called" The Doctor smiled as he sat in the chair opposite hers.

"You never answer your phone." River took a sip of her wine and offered him a glass. "So how's business?" She asked.

"It's coming along. I have the best of the best in counter-intelligence gathering the data we need to infiltrate the bunker as we speak." The Doctor took a sip of the wine and spit it back into the glass. He hated alcohol. "Sorry" He whispered.

"Yes, a young woman by the name of Amelia J. Pond" River stood up and took the glass of wine in The Doctor's hand away from him. "I've been keeping a close eye on you." River placed the glass on the countertop by the kitchen; her black silk gown trailing behind her. "She's rather brilliant for her age, isn't she?" She waited for The Doctor to agree with a nod before she continued. "She's quite beautiful as well; don't you think?" The Professor added as she took another sip of her wine.


	3. Kiss-o-gram Phant-o-gram

"Yes... Well... She is very pretty.." The Doctor felt slightly uncomfortable.

"How do I put this delicately while also being as direct as possible?" Professor Song swirled her glass in her hand. "What sort of skills did you hire her for? She has a great many. You know that, I'm sure."

"I understand your implications and dispute your assertion." The Doctor rose from his seat and walked up to River with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "I choose my associates very carefully. Don't play games with me. Don't ever think you're capable of that"

River lips curled up into a smile as she licked her lips. "Alright then, Doctor. Just making sure were all on the same page." She went back to her armchair and sat down. "Now I understand these things can take time but I'm giving you until Christmas. If you aren't in New Mexico by New Years I'm going to be very cross."

"On it." The Doctor saluted as he walked out of the suite. He took out his phone and called Amy Pond. "Watch your every move. The Professor is watching."

"Can we trust her, Doctor?" Amy replied.

"I don't trust her any farther than I can throw her. But, boy do I trust her taste in nighties." The Doctor hailed a taxi back to the airport.

"Doctor, where the hell are you? I went to the apartment and your weren't there." Amy asked as she listened to the unfamiliar noise in the background.

"Alexandria. Beautiful museum. Very tempted to get a better look at Fatma Al-Zahraa's jewelry collection. Best if I leave now before they mysteriously disappear." The Doctor joked. "I'm always so easily distracted by shiny things." He stepped out of the cab and into the airport.

"How shiny was Professor Song's nightie?" Amy joked back.

"Haha. Very funny." The Doctor spoke in a sarcastic tone but smiled at Amy's little jab at his obvious crush on the professor. "I'll be back home soon, Amy" He hung up and got in line at the ticket counter. "Oh, she can buy me a ticket to come visit but never bothers to hook me up with a return flight." He rolled his eyes.

Amy had been looking over her shoulder for some time now. She'd been very good at covering her tracks but the search for the mysterious Kiss-o-gram Phant-o-gram was still a hot button, top priority case. NYC police were still completely stumped by the woman who single-handedly stole billions from Wall Street's finest businessmen in nothing but a sexy cop costume from a local Halloween shop. The legs on that girl were quite hypnotic in that little skirt. Her lips were equally distracting. It wasn't hard to miss her hand in your pocket with her legs round your waist and her tongue down your throat. Amy walked into the breakroom at the office to find the TV on the news as Rory made the coffee.

"Have you seen this?" Rory pointed up at the television on the wall. It was the latest news on the mysterious faux police officer stumping all the real cops in NYC. "They still have no idea who this girl is" Rory laughed. "I think she's brilliant."

"Do you?" Amy smiled. "I didn't peg you as the type."

"What type?" Rory asked as he handed her a coffee without her asking.

"The criminal type. Pass the sugar, will you dear?" Amy smiled as he handed her the sugar.

"Oh... The criminal type?" Rory chuckled. "I mean, they got what they deserved. That's what I think anyway. They stepped on anyone and everyone they could to get to the top with no regard to whom they hurt along the way. And they lost it all because they underestimated the power of an intelligent woman in a tight skirt."

"So you see her more as the Robin Hood type?" Amy took a sip of her coffee.

"Sort of" Rory sat down at the table beside her with his cup of coffee.

"But what if she didn't steal from the rich to give to the poor? What if she stole from the rich to keep it all to herself?" Amy asked finding a perfect opportunity to see what Rory would truly think of her if he really knew who she was.

"I don't know. That's a good question." Rory shrugged. "Either way, the greedy bastards got what was coming to them."

"So you're not exactly the criminal type. More like the taking justice into your own hands vigilante type. You're not Batman, are you?" Amy joked.

"Not exactly" Rory chuckled and looked down at his coffee with his usual shy looking smile.

"Williams?!" Mrs. Ramsden's voice could be heard from the other room.

"Duty calls" Rory got up with a heavy sigh.

"Go get 'em, Bruce" Amy winked at him as he walked out of the room making him nearly spill his coffee. At least he wasn't working on the same floor as her or else he'd never get any work done.

Unluckily, Jeff was just a cubicle away from Amy everyday. "So.." Jeff walked up to Amy's desk with a terribly attractive smile. "Christmas party for the office is coming up. You going to be there?"

"Hmm... I guess so. Will there be cocktails?" Amy asked as she spun her chair around and crossed her legs seductively.

"I'm sure there will be." Jeff replied not even attempting to cover up the way he was staring at her legs.

Amy smiled. "Then I guess it's a date. See you there."

The next day Jeff was gloating in the breakroom with the other guys in the office. "She was licking her lips and asking me 'will there be cocktails?'. She was so hot for me." Jeff had all the guys oohing and aahing at his slightly exaggerated version of what had transpired the day before. Rory walked in to get the boss her coffee and overheard the whole thing. It made him sick to think that jerk might be going out with Amy. But there was no denying Jeff was an extremely attractive guy, physically. It was when he opened his mouth to speak that he suddenly became ugly.


	4. Christmas Party

Amy was busy wrapping things up at the office when Jeff came up behind her. "So, did you maybe want to get out of here and grab some preliminary drinks before the party?"

"Oh, geez. I'm really busy but I'll see you tonight for sure." Amy went back to her computer.

"Fine, but you owe me one" Jeff walked out a little bit frustrated.

Amy was busy figuring out the security camera layout for the office building and for the bunker they planned to hit in January. "You looking at the floorplan of the building?" A familiar voice made Amy spin around.

"Oh, Rory. I didn't see you there." Amy chuckled and clicked out of the page she was on.

"If you're looking for the most secluded spot in the whole building; the 20th floor is under construction so even though it does have security cameras, there's no lighting so it's really dark in there at night." Rory mentioned rather nonchalantly.

"Thanks" Amy wondered why he knew that sort of information but didn't ask. "You going to the Christmas party tonight?" Amy decided to ask that instead.

"I usually don't really like that sort of thing. I see enough of these people on a daily basis but.. I guess I could go." Rory contemplated the idea since he knew Amy would be there.

The gathering was rather mundane for the most part but there were drinks and Amy had more than her fair share of them. It was a weakness of hers to drink a bit too much at parties. Jeff noticed this weakness and decided to try and take full advantage of the situation.

Rory had also noticed Amy had been knocking them back pretty hard so he started to worry when he noticed both her and Jeff were nowhere to be seen. They were gone for a good 15 minutes before Jeff returned to the party without Amy and a look on his face a little more smug than usual. This made Rory go out in search for Amy and he found her standing outside in the cold looking like she'd just finished crying.

"Amy?" Rory walked up to her slowly.

"Oh.. Hi, Rory" Amy attempted a smile but she couldn't.

"You alright?" Rory attempted a smile back.

"Me? I'm fine. Totally fine. I'm good." Amy didn't sound convincing enough.

"Need me to call a cab for you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure" Amy sniffled.

Rory took off his jacket and put it around Amy's bare shoulders. She flinched at his touch. Rory took a step back. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground. "I just figured you must be really cold out here."

"Thanks, sorry... I just.." Amy couldn't finish talking. She just stood there with this blank sad expression in her eyes. "I have a jacket inside I forgot it." She finally spoke.

"I'll go get it for you" Rory began to walk back inside.

"Wait" she took his hand. "Can you just call the cab now and wait here with me?"

"Yeah, sure... but what about your coat?" Rory smiled realizing she hadn't let go of his hand but still feeling a bit concerned as to why. Something serious had obviously just happened and Amy was looking slightly traumatized by it.

"Whatever, forget the coat. It's a shit coat anyway." Amy sounded a bit angrier than she ought to.

"Amy..." Rory took both her hands in his and looked her in the eye with a sweet and concerned smile. "You don't have to tell me what it is that's got you so upset right now but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Amy simply smiled and sniffled as she held back tears. "I've been drinking so... I'm a little..."

"Yeah, let me call that cab for you" Rory took out his phone and had a cab come get her. He waited beside her and she didn't let go of his hand once.

"Thanks" Amy gave Rory back his coat as she got into the cab. It was then that Rory noticed the bruise on her arm right under her left shoulder. "Goodnight, Rory" She smiled as she waved out the window. "Merry Christmas." She yelled as the cab sped off.

"Merry Christmas" Rory waved back but he wasn't smiling. He knew exactly what had happened. He'd seen that bruise before and it wasn't accidental. It was a hand gripping and twisting her arm that made that bruise. He knew who was responsible and he was going to make sure they paid.

Amy got to her hotel room and called The Doctor. "I have the plans. I just need to go back after the office party is over to delete some footage from the surveillance videos and we should be ready to go."

"What footage?" The Doctor wondered.

"Nothing. I've got it. I'll see you tomorrow" Amy hung up and began to undress. She stood in front of the mirror and noticed the bruise on her arm. "Fucking idiot" Amy whispered to herself. "Sober up, you have work to do" She splashed some water on her face and changed into a pair of black jeans and a comfy hooded jumper. She put the hood up over her head and blew a kiss at her own reflection before running out the door.

Rory was usually a very compassionate young man but he got this strange sort of joy out of preparing for a kill that sometimes worried him. He shouldn't enjoy it so much but it had to be done. It was his duty to protect people from men like Jeff; from men like his step father. No one ever figured out who killed him; just like no one figured out who killed The Strangler last year. He got strangled back. What did he expect to happen? The man had been terrorizing women in the city for ages. It was only right for Rory to stop him. Rory was just a good man.

"Hey, Jeff. Amy said she was looking for you" Rory ran into Jeff in the hall as the party came to an end. "She seemed a little drunk so I didn't understand exactly what she said but she went upstairs to the 20th floor."

"Drunk bitch" Jeff rolled his eyes. "That floor's under construction"

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'd watch my step if I was you. It's really dark up there."


	5. Goodbye, Jeff

Amy snuck into the building after everyone had left the office party so she could delete the surveillance footage of the incident. She didn't want anyone to see it. The fact that she could fall victim to someone so stupid embarrassed her too much. Amy was no one's victim, not ever. The security booth was empty. She was going to have to delete the footage of her sneaking in as well and was ready for the daunting task of rewiring everything when she realized three of the monitors had been turned off. One in the hall that was meant to show the lift doors, the one inside the lift and one for the 20th floor. She turned the one in the hall back on to see an empty corridor. "Why were you turned off?" She asked aloud to herself as she turned the one inside the lift back on to reveal nothing out of the ordinary; just an empty lift. Lastly she turned the one in the 20th floor back on.

Rory was right when he said it was really dark in there but she could still tell it was him. Even with his back turned to the camera. Amy was having a hard time making out who else was in the room. She squinted her eyes at the screen. "Is that Jeff?" She whispered aloud. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room as Rory stood in front of him. They seemed to be talking but the video didn't have sound.

"What the hell?" Jeff noticed his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were stuck to the legs of the chair he was in. "God, my head!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rory dropped the lead pipe he'd hit him over the head with earlier. "I was worried when it took you so long to wake up. I thought 'maybe he's already dead'. That would have been so unfair. I mean, I'm going to kill you but not that quickly" Rory chuckled.

"Kill me? You're going to kill me?!" Jeff started to jerk around in his seat but couldn't budge. "Shit, this is tight. Did you do all this?"

"Boy scouts." Rory explained "They're real big on knots"

"Get me out of here!" Jeff tried to move again but it seemed the more he moved; the tighter the knots around his wrists got.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" Rory waited for Jeff to shake his head yes before continuing. "What happened to Amy, Jeff?"

"What? I don't know." Jeff shrugged.

"I saw the bruises on her arm, Jeff" Rory leaned in as he spoke.

"Yeah, she was really drunk. She probably did it while falling over on herself." Jeff chuckled a little.

"You knew how drunk she was and you still don't care." Rory's eyes were filled with growing rage. "I saw the footage in the surveillance booth. It's ironic that a company specializing in security has no one manning the surveillance videos." Rory joked with a still serious look on his face. "I saw what you did to her. You raped her, Jeff."

"She.. I.. Rory, come on, mate. She wanted it. She said so." Jeff tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me!" Rory slapped Jeff across the face.

"She did but then halfway through she just changed her mind. I mean, you can't just change your mind." Jeff scoffed.

"Yeah, I think you can." Rory rolled his eyes. "I could change my mind about killing you if I wanted to. I'm not going to but.. still"

"You saw the video. She had her hands all over me and she didn't try to stop me when my hands went under her skirt. She got me all worked up and then pushed me off at the last minute." Jeff made excused.

"Then you pushed her back. You twisted her arm and pushed her up against the wall." Rory leaned in till his face was right in front of Jeff's. The rage in his eyes was clearly visible now. "You don't deserve the privilege of knowing what it was to feel her warmth and affection. You're hands don't deserve to touch her."

"You don't think I deserved her?" Jeff scoffed. "They who do you think deserves her, Rory? You?"

"Me?" Rory's look of anger became slightly mixed with a look of confusion. "I never said I deserved her."

"That's what this is about, right?" Jeff seemed pretty smug for a man tied up to an old office chair. "Admit it. Don't act like you haven't been looking at her as if you haven't thought about it."

"That's not what this is about" Rory suddenly felt slightly embarrassed but he was far too angry to show it on his face. Jeff had touched on a small bit of truth. Rory had undeniably noticed her. He'd thought of her. He'd imagined what she'd feel like. He looked at her lips wishing he could taste them and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Face it, Rory. We're exactly the same. You're just jealous" Jeff taunted. "Jealous that I fucked her and you didn't"

"Shut up!" Rory flew into a rage and dug a small dagger that Jeff had neglected to notice into Jeff's side. "Don't you ever compare me to you. You're a sorry excuse for a human being." Rory dug the knife in a second time and Jeff's face was red with pain as tears fell down his face.

"Please! Oh my god! I'm sorry! Please!" Jeff begged.

"Goodbye, Jeff" Rory smiled as he slit Jeff's throat silencing him. Jeff was right about Rory wanting her but not about the jealousy. Jealousy wasn't his motive when he killed his classmate for raping a girl in the locker room 6th year. Rory's only motive was to keep people safe from men who sought to do harm to others. Rory was a good man; he'd never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

Amy quickly finished erasing all the damning footage from the security videos and walked out of the security booth only to run into Rory who was coming back to the booth to make sure his attempt at turning the cameras off had worked.

"Amy?" Rory whispered as a look of sadness and fear crept over his face at the realization that she might have seen everything he'd done. "What are you doing here?"


	6. The Good Stuff

Amy stood silent with her hazel eyes wide in a mixture of fear and confusion. Rory looked down at the ground in his usual shy sort of way. "Amy, if I could just..." He's cut off.

"It's ok" Amy whispered. "I erased everything. It's like neither of us were ever here. See" She moved away from the entrance of the surveillance booth to show him. Rory looked at the video of the 20th floor and Jeff wasn't there.

"The room's empty." Rory whispered.

"They won't find him till after Christmas. It's going to be terrible." Amy shot him a quick look before starting to walk out down the hall. She quickly turned back around at the doorway. "See how I'm not in the monitor right now even though I'm in this hallway?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled. "How did you do that?"

"I put everything on a continuous loop. You'd thought you'd turned off the cameras but all you did was turn the TV off. It was still recording." Amy realized she was officially admitting to helping Rory cover up his murder. "It's all gone now. You can rewind it and you'll see nothing but an empty room."

Rory looked at the empty room on the monitor and his eyes looked cold. "But you saw it." His voice was low and sad. "You must hate me..."

"The bastard got what he deserved." Amy gave him a smile. "Lets get out of here" She signaled him to follow her down the hall and Rory quickly obeyed. "Need a lift? I saw you slip the driver money when you called the cab for me. It's only fair I return the favor." Amy smiled as they walked outside the building and reached a sleek black sports car with butterfly doors that opened at the touch of a button on Amy's watch.

"And you were the one making jokes about me being batman." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, well you sort of are. Wiping out bad guys." Amy smiled a little as the two of them got into the car. She was pretty sure this was not the first time Rory killed someone. He obviously knew exactly what he was doing when he killed Jeff. Amy ought to be scared of him but something in her knew that Rory would never hurt her. "And since I know your secret; it's only fair you know mine. I'm..."

"You're the kiss-o-gram" Rory smiled. "I had a feeling ever since we talked about it."

"I was hoping to surprise you." Amy pouted.

"This is still pretty surprising." Rory chuckled. "Where exactly are we going? I haven't told you where I live or anything." He realized she'd been driving to a part of town opposite to where his apartment was.

"I have a bit of a proposition for you, Rory." Amy smiled and parked her car in front of her apartment. "Come upstairs. There's something I really want to show you."

Rory's heart felt like it sank to his stomach. He had no idea what was about to happen but Amy was so beautiful and talented and she'd just invited him up to her apartment. The thoughts that went through his head made him feel so guilty.

Amy noticed Rory's nervous hesitation and chuckled. "Come on, don't you want to help your favorite criminal on her latest assignment?"

"That's why you've been working at Leadworth Security. You've been gathering information about one of the facilities we run security for." Rory put it together. "The papers I lost that you picked up for me the day we met; there was security information about a military bunker in New Mexico."

"You're incredibly perceptive, Rory Williams. I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. All the more reason for you to come upstairs with me. " Amy took him by the hand as they ran upstairs to her apartment. Her flat was extremely small. It was just a bedroom with a little kitchenette and a door leading to a tiny bathroom. There was no closet so her clothing was hanging on an old store rack she'd put beside the bed. Lots of miniskirts.

Rory was very perceptive. He understood that Amy had only ever been nice to him because he had the information he needed. It did hurt a little but he wasn't surprised. Besides, she was right. He couldn't pass up the chance to help his favorite criminal.

"Oh, my god!" Rory laughed as he noticed the familiar outfit on the rack of clothes by her bed. "You kept the police woman outfit?! The FBI is looking for you and you keep the biggest piece of evidence out in the open?"

Amy scoffed as she took off her hoodie. "It's not out in the open it's in my apartment." She smiled as she noticed Rory quickly looking away when she exposed her midriff while adjusting her tank top. "Alright, you can look now. I'm decent." Amy saw Rory blush as he looked back up at her. "Come here and let me show you the plan" She whispered excitedly.

Rory walked over to the wobbly plastic table by the kitchenette. "Fire away" He smiled.

"Ok, so this is the layout of the bunker" Amy pointed her cherry red nails at a compartment to the left of the page. "This is where they keep the good stuff. The things no one can explain. I'm talking U.F.O. and mind control gadgetry the government doesn't want you to know about."

"Really?" Rory was a bit skeptical. "I don't know if I believe that stuff."

"Well, you better start believing. We've got a wealthy collector willing to pay us millions to retrieve it." Amy noticed the dim orange light of dawn trying to creep in through the blinds. "Wow, looks like it's Christmas."

Rory smiled. "The chance to help my favorite criminal plan a heist to steal a priceless alien mind control thing from a fortified bunker in the middle of the desert just fell into my lap. Someone was peaking at my Christmas list."


	7. The Layover

"Amy, are you sure about this? I don't mind that you've found yourself a weird little boyfriend, I just..." The Doctor is cut off.

"Sort of 'boyfriend' " Amy clarified. "And it's not like he's dangerous. He only kills sex offenders We're in the clear."

"I'm still here, you know." Rory was sitting on the edge of Amy's bed watching The Doctor pace back and forth as he spoke.

"I do like you, Rory. You're resourceful and you can help get us access." The Doctor sat down beside him and put his arm around Rory's shoulder. "We need fake ID badges that look like the real deal and that's where you come in."

Rory shook his head in agreement. He felt slightly uncomfortable with the way that The Doctor touched him like they were old friends. He didn't seem to have a sense of personal space. But this didn't bother him nearly as much as the way Amy looked at The Doctor. She admired him and Rory couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He had to admit, The Doctor was fascinating, though he'd never admit it himself.

"Perfect! Get your things together. We're leaving tonight. It would be unwise to keep River waiting." The Doctor had hooked them up with first class tickets for the next flight out of London. They'd have to take a connecting flight from Chicago before they could reach Albuquerque.

"I got you a coffee." Rory handed Amy the drink as he sat down beside her by the gate at terminal D. The layover was going to be about three hours.

"People watching is so excellent. Don't you think?" Amy took a sip of her coffee and looked around at the passengers going by.

"You make up stories for them all just from looking at them." Rory smiled. "That's what I do anyway."

"See, you get me." Amy nudged him. "The Doctor is rarely paying attention to notice anyone around him. He sort of lives in his own world but all of us sort of do, don't we?"

Rory shook his head yes and looked down at his coffee cup. "Maybe I shouldn't ask, but have you and The Doctor..."

"What? Have we slept together?" Amy chuckled.

"I was looking for a more delicate way to phrase it but yeah.." Rory shrugged.

"Well, no." Amy sighed. "But I tried once. He wasn't interested. He said I was like family. Isn't that terrible? That's worse than friendzone. I've been sibling zoned. He sees me as a sister."

"What do you see him as?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I don't know anymore." Amy shrugged "I guess I'm over it but it was so confusing to me. I've never been turned down before."

Rory chuckled. "I can imagine"

"Imagine what?" Amy crossed her arms and shot a what's-so-funny look his way.

"I just... you're obviously the sort of person that most people find desirable so it would make sense that you've never had to deal with rejection." Rory took a quick sip of his coffee as he began to feel a little nervous.

"How do you find me then, Rory?" Amy crossed her legs and leaned into him a little as she spoke. "Do you find me desirable?"

"I think... you..." Rory was falling hard for Amy but didn't want to scare her away by blurting out that he was in love. Then again, killing a man for her didn't scare her away so maybe he was worrying over nothing. His eyes wandered down her long legs back up to her eyes. He longed to touch her and the urge frightened him a bit. "You understand people." Rory finally spoke. "You see them for all that they are. All the dark, shadowy parts of people. You don't have to ask what I think because you already know. You can see right through me."

Amy's face lit up into a smile. It wasn't that mischievous sexy smirk she was used to giving but a genuine happy smile. She thought maybe she could toy with Rory but she kept underestimating him. Perhaps he underestimated her, she thought. Because try as she might, she was having a hard time figuring him out.

He seemed painfully shy around women but made it a point to go out of his way to protect them. He wasn't shy out of fear but out of a sense of admiration. He loved the Kiss-o-Gram and the way she showed the corporate crooks who was in charge. She put men in their place. That's what he liked most about her.

"Come along, Ponds" The Doctor jumped in front of them. "Someone wants to say hello." They walked to a hotel attached to the airport and into a dim lit suite on the top floor. "River, Darling, we have guests. Turn this mood lighting off. Now's not the best time." The Doctor joked as Professor Song slowly turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"So, this is the great Rory Williams?" River smiled as she walked towards him. "You're the one who helped get us the IDs and the blueprints we needed. Good job, sweetie."

Rory nodded and shuffled his weight a bit. "So you're the one we're working for?"

"Yes, I wanted to meet The Doctor's companions face to face. Pleasure to meet you, Amy Pond. I'm a fan of your work." River extended her hand for a shake. Amy quietly accepted it.

"And Rory, you're new, aren't you? But you've got quite an interesting history. I've done my research." River began to pour them glasses of white wine. "Your step father, he was murdered when you were 13. Police reports said it was a real sloppy job, just a wild stabbing by an amature psychopath. But you've gotten a lot more precise and a lot more creative since then, haven't you, Rory?" She noticed him tense up and she handed him his drink with a smile. "Don't worry, Sweetie. Your body count is kid stuff compared to mine." She gave The Doctor and Amy their wine and sat on the leather loveseat by the bed. "So.. let's go over our plan of action."


End file.
